Carpe Diem
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Quick update!
1. Chapter 1

Four abrupt explosions penetrated the mingled sounds of the ocean and the wind along with the groan of the vessel. A dark silhouette lunged out of the door and grasped the railing with his right hand, and his side with his other. A few seconds later and a second silhouette appeared from the door, cautiously pursuing the first, his intent a deadly one. The man in the door way raised his left arm, gun gripped firmly in his hand. He fired, once, twice, three times. The loud crack of the gun piercing the other man's ears. His body jerked back with the impact of the bullets. The vessel's bow suddenly dipped into the on coming waves, lifting the bullet riddled body and violently tossing it into the dark waters bellow.

The cold of the water caused a shock to run through his body as he plunged downward, The water swallowing him in a single gulp. He was propelled to the surface, but only for a second and he was once again plummeting downward. Panic started in the pit of his stomach, then it began to swell and spread throughout his body with a rapid pace.

_Climb! Climb upwards!_

He clawed furiously at the heavy, seemingly unmovable walls of water, kicking his feet as he did. He broke surface once again, thrashing about to stay above the water, only to be sucked back under. A new type of panic took over him and he found himself feet, no yards away from the surface. Again he plunged upward, struggling to break surface once more but he was loosing air fast. His world began to turn dark.

_Let it take you. It will bring you to peace, to your nirvana._

His body fell limp and he reached for that light, yearned for that peace and he had almost found it.

His chest heaved upward as if rising from the ocean once more for air, and his eyes shot open all in one liquid motion.

He groaned and, attempted to lift himself into a sitting position, but his body refused and he was forced back to the bed with a barely audible thump. Taking in a sharp breath of air he tried again, this time putting all the effort he had into sitting up. At last he had accomplished the simple but so seemingly difficult task.

When he was in a seated position he noticed he was sweating heavily, breaths coming in short gasps, mind spinning wildly, still trying to get over the nightmare. It felt so real though, everything from the water to the gun shots.

He looked to his right and found an ivy attached to his arm, he inspected it for a short moment before tearing it from his arm then, turning his body sideways he planted his feet on the ground. After taking a quick survey of the room, glancing at the beeping monitors sitting both to the right and, the left of the bed, then the walls white washed walls, he forced himself to stand up. On uneasy legs he took a few steps forward then stopped when a sharp pain ripped through his side causing him to crumble forward. He kept himself from falling by gripping onto one of the monitors for support.

As soon as his hand reached the monitor his body went rigid then, arched backward as the electricity from the monitor shot into his body, traveling in his veins and sending a familiar, odd sensation throughout his body.

Soon his body stopped convulsing and, the monitor went dead.

"What the hell? It's like I just absorbed the electricity...I..I should be dead" The boy whispered to himself, before noticing that he was now standing up right with little to no effort. He checked over himself, and his mobility seemed fine, nearly perfect. He studied his hands, turning them this way and that, nothing about him seemed odd. well besides his bandaged torso and the lack of clothes, away from the thin sweat pants.

A wave of panic washed over him as he fully absorbed the situation. The image of the monitor going dead was still very fresh in his mind. He kept going over the last few minutes, but no matter what theory he put to it, it simply did not make sense, yet somehow, something which was all too impossible happened with the monitor; it seemed to have healed him after he absorbed it's energy.

After a moment of stillness a new realization came to him.

"Where am I?" He spoke aloud as he pushed himself off the monitor and headed for the door.

_I'm in some kind of infirmary I know that much... but certainly this can't be a hospital, it's entirely too quite...too small..._

He took slow steps toward the door and hesitantly reached for the knob but not before glancing at the small glass window sitting a few inches above the knob. Upon seeing his reflection he stopped moving, and only stared blankly back at the face before him.

_Surely this cannot be my reflection, I recognize the face staring back at me right down to the scar and discolored eye, but I do not know it._

That's when the question came to him; "Who are you?" He asked the reflection, bringing his hand to the glass and lightly brushing it up against the reflection, slowly tracing the scar that fell over the reflections eye in a jagged line. His finger stopped at the middle f his cheek, where the scar had stopped and it sipped from the glass, landing limply by his side.

"Who am I?" He asked himself, but no answer came to him. He backed away from the door and squeezed his eyes shut. Who am I? The question seemed to repeat itself inside his head, leaving its never ending echo ringing in his ears.

Inching the door open he peered out into the hallway, and when he was sure no one was there he slipped out the door. As he walked down the hallway he kept as close to the wall as possible, should someone open one of the many doors and find him sneaking about.

He didn't know why but all of this seemed so natural to him, like he had done it before, although he had no recollection of ever doing it.

_Who am I?_

Slowly he made his way down the short hallway, then paused when he reached its end. Looking to the left then the right, he decided the coast was clear and he turned the corner.

_What is this place...some sort of school perhaps? _

_Where am I? _

"He can't stay here, we don't know anything about the guy. For all we know he could be a mutant hater, give our position away and get us all imprisoned." A male voice echoed down the hallway and put a pause to the boy's walking.

"You don't know that Ayden! He needs help, and that's just what we're going to give him. Once he's stable he can leave if he wishes, but for now he's our responsibility." Another voice replied to the first. This one sounded more feminine, angry perhaps.

The voices stopped when the boy lost his balance and nearly fell over, but caught himself before he hit the ground.

_That's strange I was perfectly fine just a minute ago and now it feels like a heavy weight is pressing me down, along with an ever growing pain in my side, and chest..especially my chest..._

"Did you hear that?" The feminine voice from before asked followed by the sound of footsteps. The boy winced as the pain got worse and he looked down at his chest. His eyes widened when they fell upon the crimson colored blood seeping through the white bandages around his chest. He gasped in pain and clutched his wound as he pushed himself up against the wall.

_It's as if the energy I absorbed was only temporary..._

The boy drug himself across the wall, trying to get as far away from the voices as possible. A dark red line was left on the wall, glistening under the florescent lights. As the boy moved the trail behind him grew in length.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing out of bed!" The feminine voice rang from behind him. His heart sped up as the footsteps closed in on him and a fear like no other took hold of him and wrapped it's grimy arms around him, sucking him into a deep abyss.

Images flashed before his eyes, but they were gone as quick as they came. He saw hands made into fists, heard yelling along with the screams of a young child. Each scene was nearly the same and they all ended in red.

The boy yelled, trying to stop the images from coming, to stop the fear, and the pain alike. The boy slipped from the wall but was caught before he hit the ground.

A boy who was of medium height and weight alike held the other boy up. His large light blue eyes flickered from the boy to the girl standing just a few inches away. The boy in his arms groaned and tried to pry himself from the other boy's arms but he was far too weak.

"Who am I?" The boy muttered in a barely audible whisper. The boys eyes rolled to back of his head when the pain became too much and he fell limp.

"He's out" Ayden said to the girl standing by him. Ayden's features were contorted in a mix of fear and worry. He didn't know the boy, in fact he didn't even want him here, but he didn't want his death on his conscience or on anyone else's in the group. The group was small, and the people in it haven't known each other for too long, they were all thrust together when the war came close to an end. The after math the war left is almost worst then the war it'self. If the group hadn't of found each other, a groups of mutant haters would have gone after them one by one, ripping them to shreds.

"Get him back to the infirmary. He's opened his stitches and he'll bleed out if we don't stich em' back up." white pupils flashed toward the girl as Ayden nodded in understanding. Ayden fixed the larger boy in a better position where he was now draped over one of his shoulders. The girl took her spot under his other arm and they half carried half dragged the unconscious, bullet riddled body towards the infirmary.

Ayden watch silently as the girl re-stitched the unknown boy's wounds, her fingers working with rapid and precise movements.

"Vel" Large hazel eyes broke the concentration they had on the needle and slowly found their way toward the source of the voice. Ayden leaned up against the wall opposite of Vel, his eyes focused on the floor, strands of dark brown hair fell from his pony.

"What if... what if he doesn't make it?" Ayden said in a whispered voice, then glanced up at Vel, taking in her chestnut colored hair and angelic face.

"Don't say that! He's going to make it, his wounds are re-stitched and as long as he rests he should be fine" She paused before continuing.

"What I don't understand is how he was able to even get out of bed. With those kind of wounds...he should be dead" Vel concluded in a whisper, glancing back at the sleeping boy on the cot, taking in his ruffled dirty blonde hair, sharp features, the way his mouth was twisted in pain. She hoped he wasn't in pain at the moment.

Her thoughts trailed off as she took notice of a scar on the underside of his left arm. Stepping closer she realized that this was no ordinary scar, it was in the shape of a phoenix and it looked to have been burned into the boy's skin.

"Why would he do this to himself?" Vel whispered to herself before she took notice of Ayden standing behind her, confusion etched onto his face.

"Who is this guy?" Vel asked aloud.

_Who am I?_ The boy's word's came back to Ayden, echoing in his head.

"I don't know" Ayden replied in a low voice.

_I don't think he even knows... _

* * *

><p>Fingers fumbled inside of an old coat pocket, grazing over a small box, and picking at its opening flap. Once the flap was open, a finger wedged between it to keep it from closing, and two others found the object they were searching for. The fingers paused for a moment still within the pocket, holding the object delicately between them, taking in its smooth paper like texture; the familiar texture that brought reassurance and, a sense of comfort to the owner of the still stalling fingers.<p>

_I shouldn't do this! I promised him I would quit! _ Screamed the voice inside the owners head, but his body screamed in protest, and the hand slid out of the pocket, slowly, shakily making its way to the lips of the owner. With the thin papery object pinched between his lips, his hand once again plunged into the same coat pocket. Once his fingers brushed up against the cold metal object they wrapped around its body, and brought that up to his lips too.

One hand brought the lighter up to the cigarette, and touched it to its end; the other guided the lighter downward about a fingers length, making sure it was close enough to the cigarette. A small flame kissed the end of the cigarette, and brought it to life.

The hooded figure slouched against the wall, and took a long and deep drag from the cigarette. His body loosened up from act; he seemed to melt right into the wall.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could you think this will solve anything? You made a promise…_

The hooded figure slid the sleeve of his right arm up, only a couple of inches above his wrist, and felt for the familiar object which always slumbered there. Slowly he ran his fingers along the tiny rounded beads of the chain, and found his way to the two rectangular objects attached.

"You don't understand how much I miss you Mirko, how much I need you." A soft voice with a touch of an Italian accent whispered to the sky.

"I've done something terrible, something I can't fix. No one can fix it." The figure sighed, and took another drag of his cigarette before speaking again. All the while, his fingers delicately traced the name etched into the small metal rectangles.

"The blood of an innocent woman stains my hands. She was such a sweet woman, she was different then the others Mirko. She loved me like her own, really loved me, she wasn't afraid of me…. She was so good to me, and I …I killed her Mirko!" The figure cried out, balling his hand into a fist, and clenched the dog tags to his chest.

"How many more will fall by my hands before I can gain control? Mirko, I can't let this happen again, I won't let this happen again!" The figure said, standing up, and reaching into his other pocket.

"That's why I've decided to join you Mirko, that way it will be impossible for me to hurt anyone else." The figure said, pulling a flask out of his pocket.

"I know I've made a promise to you all those years ago, but I'm sure you won't mind one last cigarette…one last drink?" The figure asked. Removing the cigarette from his lips, he allowed his right hand to flop to his side, the cigarette resting between two fingers. His other hand tightened itself around the flask, pausing for a moment then, slowly opened its lid. He lifted the flask to his lips, and arched his neck as he took a deep swallow of the clear liquid. The figures face contorted from the bitter taste of the alcohol but, he savored the way it burned his throat as it made its way to the pit of his stomach. Immediately a wave of warmth washed over the figure, putting an end to his shivering from the cold.

"I will be with you soon brother." The figure whispered, pushing himself from the wall, pocketing the flask, and stamping out the cigarette. With his left arm outstretched, he drug his fingers along the wall as he walked, stepping to the side every so often to avoid running into dumpsters, and various other items you would expect to find in an alley way.

The figure walked with a steady pace, taking a drink from the flask every so often.

The figure had made his way out of they alley, and down the road, constantly keeping contact with the wall, as it gave him a better idea of where he was.

_You can't do this! What would Mirko think eh? He'd think you were a selfish bastard, wasting your life like this!_

As the figure walked the sound of passing cars pierced his ears, letting him know he was getting close to the road. He stopped for a moment and, took hold of the dog tags around his wrist once more. He unwound the chain from his wrist and held it close to his heart.

"The only thing I regret is never being able to enjoy one last sundown. It was in a book you read to me once. I can't remember its title, but there was this man who was dying and, his wife sat there with him in his bed, facing a window and they watched the sun go down together. When the sky became dark, the man took his last breath." The figure paused, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Will you watch one last sunset for me brother?"

The boy walked straight into the busy street of New York, allowing the speeding cars to decide his destiny for him, his last sentence still hanging in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes fluttered open, before they squeezed shut one again. A moment later and they reopened, looking from side to side but not really seeing anything. Everywhere around him was darkness. Then he spotted it, a faint light in the distance. He stood up and cautiously made his way toward the light, shielding his eyes as he did. He paused for a moment when a silhouette appeared in the middle of the circle of light. He strained his eyes to see the silhouette but to no avail, the figure remained a dark, blurry shadow.

"Hello?" The boy called out, slowly closing the distance between him and the shadowed figure.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. He paused for a moment when he was close enough to the figure to see the limbs apart from the body instead of just one massive shadowy blob. As the boy came closer to the figure, the figure came closer to him.

Soon the boy and the figure were no more than a few feet apart.

"Hello?" The boy asked, waving his right hand in an attempt to gain the shadow's attention. As the boy raised his right arm, the shadow raised it's right arm, and as the boy waved, the shadow waved.

Confusion made it's self clear on the boys features. He took a step to the right, and so did the shadow. It was as if he was starring into a mirror, only he couldn't see his reflection.

"Who are you?" The boy asked once again, and the shadow shrugged it's shoulder as if saying I don't know. This time the boy followed the shadow and his shoulders went up and down in perfect unison with the shadow.

Soon everything faded to black and once again the boy was left alone, but not for long.

"Wake up" A soft voice cooed, breaking through the silence like a knife through thick fog.

"Wake up" The voice came again, this time paving a path in the darkness. The boy followed the lite up path and found himself at the foot of a door. He paused a moment before reaching for the handle. Slowly he opened the door, and emerged from the dark.

"hey" A small voice greeted the boy as he awoke. The boy turned his head toward the voice, his eyes searched the room but they found no one, then a small giggle directed his attention toward the ground. There, standing before him was a small child, with long golden hair.

"Hey" A horse reply made it's way from the lips of the boy. The child blinked and a large smile crept onto her face.

The boy on the cot groaned and tried to sit but was stopped by the small voice of the little girl.

"You're not suppose to do that"

"What?" The boy asked as a burning pain forced him to lay back down.

"Oh" The boy grunted and grit his teeth, willing the pain to stop.

"She said you'd get hurt if you did that" The little girl said, gazing up at the boy with her large greenish blue eyes.

"Oh did she?" The boy asked with a hint of sarcasm. The girl's face turned snow white as she heard footstep echo down the hall.

"I'm not supposed to be in here. Don't tell her I was here ok. Please?" The girl pleaded as she ducked under the cot.

"I wont" The boy replied.

"Promise? The girl asked, pocking out from under the bed.

"Promise" The boy confirmed and the little girl went back in her hiding spot just before the door opened. A different girl of medium height who was slightly underweight entered the room carrying a trey of food.

"Your awake" The girl smiled, and placed the trey on the edge of the bed. The boy remained silent and only observed the girl, taking in her dainty features, tan skin and bright eyes.

"Yeah. So where am I?" The boy asked, his French accent a thick blanket over his monotone voice. His alert, nearly hawk like eyes followed the girl's every movement.

"Oh uhm, your in an abandoned school. It's kind of our sanctuary of sorts." The girl replied with a small smile that soon faded when the boy didn't return the smile.

"That's your definition of a sanctuary?" The boy questioned.

"Well yeah, ever since the war.." The girl trailed off.

"War?" The boy asked, giving the girl a quizzical look.

"You don't know about the war? Where do you come from? Better yet, who are you?" The girl asked, now it was her turn to give the quizzical look.

"I..." The boy began to say before a sharp pain in his temples caused him to stop. He gripped his head as the pain became worse and a series of images flooded his mind.

_"Who do you think you are?" An angry voice yelled at a young blond haired boy._

_"You can't expect to get away with this so easily do you?" The voice came again, before a large silhouette closed in on the boy._

The image was gone just as fast as it came before it was replaced by another.

_"You come from a special selection of people. They have also come from a special selection of people. And therefor you were bred for this! You have all of the qualities in order to make you the best we've ever had!" A husky male voice spoke and a chorus of "yes sirs" exploded from the group of small children standing at his_ _attention._

Once again the image was gone as quick as it came. The boy tried to make sense of the images but to no avail.

"You ok?" The girl asked, her voice filled with concern. The boy shook the images away and brought his attention back to the girl.

"Fine" The boy replied, trying to put his mind at ease, but it was still trying to wrap itself around those images. What did they mean?

_Bred? Bred for what? _

_Who do I think I am?_ _I haven't the slightest idea..._

"You didn't look fine just then" The girl retorted.

"I said I'm fine, alright. Drop it" The boy snapped, his accent gaining thickness, so much that it blended his words together making it hard to understand.

"Sorry" The boy apologized after seeing the hurt expression on the girls face.

"So who are you? How many did you mean when you said us?"

"I'm not telling you who I am until I know who you are. And you'll get to meet the others soon" The girl replied, handing the boy a small old brown knapsack.

"Here, this is yours. Your things are inside, it's everything we found with you. I've cleaned the clothes" The girl paused for a moment as she watched the boy open the sack and check it's contents. Inside the bag was a pair of clothes, a small dagger and blank dog tags.

"We're going to be moving soon. While Ayden was out on patrol he noticed that a group of mutant haters is getting close, and we don't want to take any chances, especially with the little ones. Eat, your gonna need the energy. I'll have Ayden help you dress later so we can get moving"

"I don't need help dressing" The boy scowled, turning the dagger around in this hands.

"Can you stand?" The girl asked. After observing the boy's expression she spoke again "That's what I thought"

"I'll leave you alone now" She said, heading toward the door but stopped when the boy spoke"

"Wait! My name is... Axel" The boy said finishing in a whisper and tracing the name that was etched into the dagger.

The girl's lips curled into a small smile.

"vel" She spoke her own name.

"Come on Alise let's leave Axel alone" Vel said, dragging the little girl out from under the cot.

"How did you know I was..." The little girls voice trailed off as the two left the room.

_Why did you lie like that? They're trying to help you and you lie to them? Give them a false name so they wont suspect you don't even know it. Brilliant plan. _The voice inside Axel's head spoke.

_I'm not sure if I can trust these people. Better to stay on the safe side and play Mr. Mysterious instead of Mr. Amnesiac. Don't want them taking advantage of me because I can't even remember my own name..._

Axel. The voice sounded so familiar to him, but it left a bad taste on his tongue. He knows it isn't his name, it just doesn't feel right.

* * *

><p>The sound of a car horn alerted the boy that his fate was soon to be sealed and he would once again be with his brother. Cold wind brushed up against his cheeks as the speeding cars whipped by him. The screech of tire against road pierced the nights air as a car fought against the slick road to come to a stop, but it couldn't get a good enough grip and kept sliding forward toward the boy at a fatal speed. Bright light burned upon the boy's dead eyes, illuminating the fear etched into his face.<p>

A loud rhythmic thunder pounded in the boy's chest, reverberating throughout his body and leaving it's deafening ring in his ears. The boy held his breath as the car inched forward, and he awaited the impact that was soon to come, but it never did. Dumbfounded the boy let out the breath he had been holding and tried to focus on where the car would be.

Rain pelted the hood of the cars around the boy, giving him a near perfect image of what was going on around him. Cars were facing this way and that all around him, in a giant mass of metal. Then it caught his attention, a tall slightly hunched over figure stood before him, between the should have been maker of his death.

"Crazy ass kid! What do you think your doing!" An angry voice came from the figure before the boy.

Silence.

"Why?" A muttered breathy whisper formed on the lips of the boy.

"Why what? Why save your sorry ass? Great question, now answer mine. What the hell were you thinking?" The gruff voice from before came again but this time it was closer.

"You! you took it from me" The boy stuttered.

"Excuse you?" The man asked before walking closer to the boy who stood, clutching his left hand to his right wrist.

"I could have been reunited with him, now that chance is gone. Your at fault" The boy said in a monotone voice and continued to mumble to himself.

"Look kid, I didn't have to save your stupid ass alright? I just happened to be in a hurry and don't want to get held up because of some suicidal idiot got it?"

"You shouldn't have done it. It'll only bring more pain... more death" The boy slurred, stepping backward.

"Alright here's the deal; you are suicidal, mental and obviously drunk. I'm not about to leave you in the middle of the street so my good deed can go to shit and you can kill yourself. I'm also not about to be late, you're coming with me." The man said, grabbing a hold of the boy with his right hand and diggin his thumb and index finger into his skin.

"Let me go" The boy demanded, noticing the awkwardness in the man's grip, there was only an intense pressure from the two fingers, as if the other's didn't exist. The boy could feel the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach when the man didn't let go.

"I said let me go!" The boy shouted, using his right arm to send a large sound wave at the man. The man was knocked backward and he landed on his back.

"What a funny sense of humor fate has" The man said to himself, thinking that he was just on his way to see his good friend, an old friend who goes by the name of Charles Xavier. As all of you know, Charles is the professor and the founder of "Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters", in other words a safe haven for mutants. What a coincidence it was for him to run into a mutant on his way.

_Is he one of Charles's students? If so, I'll have to talk to him about letting his students run drunk in the streets._ The man thought as he pulled himself up from the ground, but once he was standing again, the boy was nowhere to be seen. With the heavy rain masking any such sound as footsteps, and with the thick sheets coming down in rapid concession it was impossible to see a foot in front of you. The man pulled his hood over his head and continued to walk his way to the mansion, trying to put the boy from his mind. With so many questions prodding his brain it was impossible not to wonder who the boy was.

This isn't the last time he'd run into the boy, and next time he won't let him slip from his grasp.

* * *

><p>I finally finished this chapter! yay! I don't think it's that good and I think it's probably a bit confusing. Anyway let me know how I'm doing! Oh and give me your opinion on the title change, should it stay?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

(in progress)

Fingers traced around the edges of a small rectangular item, then stopped when they hit the body of the rectangle.

"Blank" A voice coated with a french accent whispered.

"Why would they be blank? Are they even mine?" Axel asked himself as he studied the dog tags that have been given to him, or well given back to him. He sighed heavily and placed the few items back in the bag.

"Axel" The boy without a memory whispered to himself, trying to make sense of the name.

"Axel, who are you really?" he asked himself. These words must have triggered something because as soon as they left his mouth an overwhelming pain erupted in his chest, spread rapidly throughout his body and grabbing a firm hold of his right hand. He arched his back and yelled in agony as the pain increased. His vision left him and his hearing moved in and out before everything became silent.

A boy stood in the middle a room, his eyes bewildered, crazed almost. His lips were pursed in frustration, anger even.

ragged breathing was all that could be heard through out the room.

He looked to his right and standing before him was an older man with hair as white as snow, a crooked nose and large bags under his eyes. He parted his lips, about to speak, but he never got the chance.

"What were you thinking!" The boy yelled his voice laced with an anger so great it was hardly containable.

"I was thinking that I wanted you to live. Do you understand what you did? What the consequences were? For fucks sake child! You killed his son! The head master's son, and he would have killed you for it!" The old man yelled back.

"It was an accident and you know that" The boy paused, staring up at the man with a face aged beyond his years. All his child like innocence was lost in those hardened eyes of his.

"You've committed treason! And you'll die for it! Tell me, how is that any better?" The boy spat out. The elderly man took a few calm steps toward the boy and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"You have a life ahead of you child, you have a chance. I lost my life long ago, I no longer have a chance. It's better if I keep your chance alive." The elderly man replied. The boy angrily shook the old man's his hand off his shoulder.

"I've been beaten since as long as I can remember, tortured to the point of loosing my voice from screaming. I could have handled it! You bastard! Now they'll kill you!" The boy yelled, his angry voice shadowed with pain.

"You don't understand what your doing to me!" The boy cried, glaring at the elderly man with fierce blue eyes.

"You're... you're the only one who didn't treat me like the animal I am, your the only one that cared. This gave me hope! Hope that I might survive! You're going to take that away from me? " The boy ended his rant in a whisper.

"You're not an animal! Don't you ever say that! I believe in you and that will never die, even if I have to." The old man said, with a reassuring smile which faltered when the door was jerked open. Two large men trotted in and went for the boy. The boy raised his hands which were crackling with electricity and warned the guards to stay back, they only laughed and lunged at the boy, grabbed his wrists, pulled his arms behind him and held him there. They had learn along time ago not to confront the boy without specially made electricity proof suits.

Not a moment later and another man walked into the room, a man who's face had been burned beyond repair. Only a small tuft of hair clung to the man's scalp, making his presence all the more eerie.

"You've committed treason Axel, and now you'll pay with your life. And you, boy! You'll deliver his death!" The man yelled, and the boy was shoved forward.

"Here." The man said simply, handing the boy a gun.

"No!" The boy shoved the gun out of his face, refusing to take it.

"Take it! Now!" The man yelled and forced the gun into the boy's hand. The boy's hand fell limp to his side and tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the elderly man.

"Anyone you so much as get close to will only get killed in the end. This is a lesson that will be well learned you understand me?" The man asked sternly, raising the boy's arm to where the gun was pointed at the man's head.

"Take him now!" The man demanded. The boy looked back at the man behind him and lowered the gun

"I...I can't!" The boy cried, his vision beginning to blur.

"Do it now!" The man yelled.

The boy lifted the gun once again, knowing that if he didn't take the elderly man's life, they would torture him to death, and he wouldn't have that.

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized, wiping away his tears with his left hand and gripping the gun with his right.

"It's alright child, I don't blame you. It was my mistake, and now your only taking orders, doing what you were brought up to do. " The elderly man replied.

"Goodbye Axel." The boy whispered a barely audible farewell, and thumbed the hammer, but paused before pulling the trigger.

"Go ahead child. Do it. I forgive you." The elderly man said staring at the boy with sad, tired eyes.

Silence.

"Do it!" The elderly man yelled, before the deafening shot of the gun echoed throughout the room, and the man fell limp.

As the images faded into nothing, the boy found himself yelling at the top of his lungs and gripping the sides of the bed. He was surrounded by people, but he couldn't tell who, his vision was so blurred. Voices found their way to him but he couldn't hear them over the blood curdling scream which he realized was his own. A powerful heat emanated throughout his body and a soft crackling sound surrounded him.

The scream stopped suddenly and his vision was slowly coming clear once again. The heat left slowly and the crackling disappeared. Vel, Ayden, and the little girl from before who's name he could not remember stood around him, along with a few new and unknown faces. They stared at him with shocked expressions, but stood a few feet back from him as if he was some sort of..animal...

"No no no no no!" He repeated over and over, unable to believe what he just saw.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update!<p>

This chapter isn't finished and wont be finished unless I get a few more ocs. I'm looking for about 4 to 6 new recruits for the xmen in order for me to cntinue with Enzo and the xmen when they come in. So please submit some ocs or I can't continue!

Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for taking an incredibly long time to update. I know this isn't what you were waiting for, but I thought I'd give you an update to let ya know what I'm doing with the story. I have come up with another idea for this story...finally, and am entering another oc along with a new idea for more depth in the story. I know I've changed this too many times but there is another plot change. I'm going to be taking the institute and Enzo out of the story. I want to focus on Axel more, I have also added a new oc, or I will add them. I know what your saying... I just said I wanted to focus more on Axel, but this will add tons more depth to the story with this character and the story that comes with him. They are linked to Axel, but that's all I'm saying. I'm sorry for changing it up so much but the other wasn't working out in the end anyway :/

I will be working on this again soon hopefully, but I don't guarantee anything. It will probably take a while to get chapters up so you'll just have to be patient. I hope I haven't disappointed you all too much and lost all of your interest in the story.


End file.
